


Dean's Delicious Apple Rice

by clarity_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarity_77/pseuds/clarity_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean may have accidentally told Cas he was a master chef and promised to cook for him.</p>
<p>*Recipe for Dean's Delicious Apple Rice*<br/>~ 1 cup rice (uncooked)<br/>~ 1 medium red apple (minus a few slices)<br/>~ About a handful of shredded coconut<br/>~ 1 tsp cinnamon<br/>~ 2-3 tsp sugar</p>
<p>Directions: Bring water to a boil, add rice. Stir occasionally until rice is cooked. Meanwhile, cut apple into small pieces. Mix cinnamon, sugar, and coconut in separate bowl. Add apple to cooked rice and stir in topping mixture. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Delicious Apple Rice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fic, so I hope you like it!

Sunday morning sunlight filtered through the window, lighting the face of the man curled up next to Dean. Cas always looked so peaceful when he slept, his guard completely down like it never was while he was awake. After gazing fondly at his boyfriend –he still couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to call Cas his boyfriend– for a couple more seconds, he turned over and fell back asleep. 

Several hours later, Dean was awakened by Cas gently shaking his arm, an excited smile on his face. 

“Cas… Whaddaya want?” Dean asked, his mind still hazy from sleep. He tried to remember what had happened the night before, what Cas would be so excited about. Nothing came to mind. He rolled his eyes and sat up anyway. He was awake now; there’s no way Cas was letting him go back to sleep.

“Dean. Look at the time.” It was a little after noon, Dean couldn’t see what was so exciting about that. He slept late all the time, but maybe it was something special for Cas.

“What? Never sleep through the morning before?” he teased, pressing a kiss to Cas’s cheek. 

“I have not, but that is not the point. What did you say you were going to do today?”

Dean couldn’t remember. All he could think about was the feeling of Cas’s mouth on his last night as they rolled around in his bed together for hours. 

After a long enough silence, Cas gave in and answered his own question. “You said you were going to cook for us? Do you remember now?”

Oh. Right. They had somehow gotten on the topic of food and Dean had started bragging about how he was the best cook there ever was. Going on and on about how he could make something delicious out of just the stuff he had in his dorm room. Of course, it was all a show, but Cas had gotten all excited about the idea of Dean cooking for him. “I can’t wait to eat something prepared by the great Dean Winchester” he’d said with that stupid grin on his face, and Dean couldn’t say no. 

First he tried to get out of it. “Y’know, Cas, breakfast is really my specialty and it’s already after noon so…” he said, laying back down and trying to pull Cas with him. “Maybe we should just go back to sleep and try this again tomorrow.” 

But Cas wasn’t having any of it. “Deannnnn. You promised.” He whined playfully, allowing himself to be pulled back to bed. “I will make you a deal. If you cook lunch for us, we can do whatever you want afterwards.” 

“Whatever I want?” He already had some ideas involving Cas, minus the clothes. 

Cas nodded in agreement. “Whatever you want.” He hopped off the bed and tugged Dean towards him. “Now come on. You’ve got a meal to prepare, master chef.”

Dean rummaged around in a drawer, looking for what he needed. Two bowls, two forks, a pot, a spoon, a knife, cinnamon and sugar were all tossed onto the bed. Next was the fridge, where he grabbed an apple and some shredded coconut. He reached into the crate under his bed last, pulling out a box of rice. 

Cas tilted his head in confusion. What was Dean going to make with all that random stuff? He watched as his boyfriend gathered all the ingredients and headed towards the door before abruptly coming back and putting them all on the bed again.

“Pants” was all he said, and Cas nearly fell over laughing, imagining if Dean had made it all the way down to the kitchen without realizing his mistake. Spotting a pair near him on the floor, he seized the opportunity. “Yours for a kiss” he raised an eyebrow, holding the pants just out of his boyfriend’s reach.

Dean sighed, pretending to be annoyed. “Do I have to?” he pouted and reached for the pants. Cas just laughed and held them behind his back. “That’s the deal” he said firmly, a smile threatening to break through his serious-face. Dean just shook his head and leaned in to kiss him.

Several minutes and several kisses later, both of them were dressed and ready to head to the kitchen. Cas was practically vibrating with excitement, offering to carry things and running ahead down the hall to get there first. Once he got there, he realized he had no idea what to do with any of these things and plopped them down on the counter. Dean seemed to take forever, but he finally arrived with the rest of the items, setting them down next to the ones Cas had brought.  
He washed the apple and had just started cutting it before he was interrupted by Cas, who was sitting attentively at a table across the room. “Wait! A proper chef explains all his steps so other people can follow the recipe” he called out, mainly to annoy Dean, but also out of curiosity at what he was making. A mumbled “asshole” and an eye roll later, Dean went back to cutting the apple.

“The first thing you want to do is cut the apple into small pieces,” he announced in the style of a host on a cooking show. “It’s important that you do this first, because it takes the longest and it’s important to get this done before you start actually cooking.” Cas watched enthusiastically as Dean finished with the apple and put the pieces in a bowl. He had left some in slices, and Cas wondered what those were for.

He soon got his answer. Dean picked up a few of the slices and brought them to the table Cas was at. “And be sure to leave a few slices for hungry, impatient boyfriends” he said, feeding Cas some of the leftover apple. He ate it, reluctantly, before commenting “Dean, I sincerely hope our lunch is not just apples.”  
Hearing that, Dean pointed to the ingredients on the counter. “Yes, Cas. All these other things are just for show. We’re just having apples for lunch.” The sarcasm earned him a gentle shove and a “stop messing around and go cook.”

As he walked back to the counter, he began talking again. “Alright, folks. The audience is displeased but that isn’t stopping us here on Dean’s Delicious Recipes. Today’s theme is Hungry, Hungry Boyfriend and I’ve got a meal that’ll keep him coming back for more. The next thing I’m gonna do is start to boil some water for this rice here. Rice is great because it’s small and easy to fling at people.” He chuckled to himself, filling the pot with water and putting it on the stove. 

“And while we’re waiting for that, remember: a watched pot never boils, or a watched toaster never toasts, or something like that. It’s time for…” he drummed his hands on the table closest to him. “A commercial break!” He said a bit too loudly as he jogged back over to Cas, putting his hands around his shoulders and whispering in his ear. “You like the show, babe?”

Cas laughed and nodded, turning his head to kiss Dean’s cheek. “I love it. It’s perfect, just like you” he grinned, resting his head against Dean’s.

“You’re perfect.” Dean squeezed him tight for a second then ran back over to the stove, where the water was just starting to boil. He poured in some rice and covered it, waiting. The announcer voice was back as he continued his instructions. “Now, rice takes fucking forever to cook, but it’s a good thing we’ve got something to do while it’s going. Remember those apples, Cas? Now we’re gonna do something with those.” He grabbed the bowl of apples and the bag of coconut. “Pour in some coconut. All the coconut. Whatever you want. It’s your life” Dean said, dumping in a fair amount of the shredded coconut. “And add cinnamon and sugar too. This is all gonna go together and taste amazing.” He added those as well, stirring it all together.

Bringing the bowl and the spoon over to Cas, he gave him a bit to taste. He nodded and smiled widely. “And that’s the boyfriend seal of approval!” Dean cheered, bringing everything back to the counter. By now the rice was just about done. He took it off the stove, spooning some into each of the bowls he’d brought. He split the topping evenly between them and grabbed the spoons, excitedly carrying everything over to Cas.

“And here we have my world-famous, award-winning, mouthwatering, Dean’s Delicious Apple Rice” he proudly set a bowl in front of Cas, waiting for him to taste it. Cas took forever, gathering the perfect balance of rice to apple mixture on his spoon before taking a bite. He hummed happily, smiling again. 

“This is amazing!” he said, already spooning more into his mouth. Dean took that as a good sign and began eating his own. Both of them were so hungry, they didn’t even talk until they had finished. Cas was first, having devoured the whole bowl in a couple minutes. He got up and started to walk away, before a better idea occurred to him. Tilting Dean’s head towards him, he kissed him again and again until Dean eventually pushed him away so he could keep eating. He tasted like apple rice, and a familiar taste that could only be described as Dean. Cas grumbled and took his dishes up to the sink, starting to clean up the mess. After a couple minutes, Dean had finished too and came over to help with the cleaning. Cas washed the dishes while Dean dried them and soon enough they were ready to leave.

“Thank you, Dean. That was wonderful.” Cas said, hugging him from behind. “And now, I believe it is time for you to choose an activity.”

“You’re welcome, angel.” He grabbed Cas’s hands and held them in his own. “Now let’s head back to my room. I can think of more than a few fun things we can do there.”


End file.
